This application seeks partial support for student, postdoctoral fellow, residents, and minority participation as well as some of the cost of invited speakers, for a Satellite Symposium entitled "Alcohol and Trauma 2007" which will be held at the Shock society meeting at the Baltimore Marriott Waterfront Hotel in June 2007. Approximately 50% of all adult trauma patients have alcohol in their system at the time of injury. Evidence suggests that alcohol is not only a risk factor for causing the events that lead up to injuries/accidents, but that alcohol exposure also leads to increased morbidity and mortality after those injuries. Because of the high percentage of subjects who suffer injuries under the influence of alcohol, the co-organizers of this R13 meeting grant application (Drs. Kovacs, Molina, and Choudhry) elected to conduct the satellite symposium at the annual meeting of the Shock Society. We feel that this forum will allow maximal exposure of the combined research area of alcohol and injury to a critical audience composed of the membership of the Shock society. In addition to having a strong scientific program, with impressive lists of invited speakers, the Shock Meeting is relatively small (~450 registrants), which will allow greater visibility of Satellite Symposium than would be possible at larger meetings. Additionally, the Meeting has multiple opportunities for young developing scientist at the student and postdoctoral fellows to participate on many levels. These include the new "Meet the Speaker" lunches. Such sessions allow time for career building and collaborative opportunities, which may not be feasible or readily available at larger meetings. The majority of the requested funds will be dedicated to providing travel support for students, postdoctoral fellows, residents, and minority scientists, thus increasing the number of young participants who are able to attend the Satellite Symposium and the Shock meeting. Hence, in addition to providing a forum for the discussion of current research in the field, overall goals of the co-organizers are to expand the participation of students, postdoctoral trainees, residents, and minority scientists and increase the critical mass of scientists working on alcohol and immunology issues. We believe that these goals will be best achieved in 2007 by hosting the Alcohol and Trauma Satellite Symposium at the Shock Society Meeting. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]